


More than usual

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Jackie liked the person that sleeps on the couch.
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Antisepticeye/JackieboyMan, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Kudos: 34





	More than usual

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF WEEK BABY! :D AntiHero :D

It was a normal sunday afternoon for septic egos, the only thing different than usual was that sun thought of finally showing up in this rainhole of a place. Jackie was as usual at gym trying to learn new fighting style after getting pretty much crashed by the last opponent. Henrik was relaxing in his room propably chatting over phone with Dr. Iplier. They did nto date...thats what Henrik said when Jackie asked him. He believed the doctor, althought the reddness of this face was pretty suspishy if you asked him.

Jackie was trying to swing a hook at his imaginary opponent, but the movement still did not felt right he sighned feeling that his imaginary foe just swing a fist through his face. He shruged his shoulders and went up from the basement to the kitchen, a break was a need and he really craved some snack after the whole training. He took something quick and headed to get a showe. Yawn was leaving his mouth but he stiffled it.

Shower, so calming and relaxing for his body, was a great idea. Even if he made it quick and get out with almost fully wet hair, he always was in hurry with those, having so many people in the house with one shower was learnign you how to take quick shower.

He was walking around the house in look for something to do, He went to living room hearing some disney movie playing and looked to the cuoch. On the couch was Anti, but not the mad energy sparkling Anti that you would rather take a step back. It was sleeping Anti with his hand down book laying open on the floor and cup of chocolate drink on the floor, so close for being knocked by the hanging hand.

He looked peacful with those closed eyes and slightly open soft lips.

Jackie went closer put the book and the cup on the near coffee table and step closer to the green haired boy. He was pretty like this, without this pissed of face and glitches instead of his usual freckels.

Jackie bit his lips and bowed to look at the boy closer. His hand smoothed on the soft white cheek. His hand so much darker compared to the glitches skin.

A drop feel down on Glitches face fallinf so softly down his chin

Anti scunched his nose at the touch and closed his lips. Jackie was watching him and thinking. Thinking if he should do this, thinking if he could stop himself. He leened closer and planted a soft kiss on ntis lips. He pushed harder and when he opened his eyes. The green eyes were watching him back. Shocked and scared.

-What the f- Anti pushed him off and Jackie started to stutter

-No, no Anti Its not…- He moved his hands. - You just looked cute and...

-Cute? - Anti looked at him weirdly

-Well more than usual, but... – jackie was scratching his neck

-Than usual? - Anti raised his eyebrow.

-I...Just…- Jackie sighned. - Okay just hit me. - He looked down. Disapointed in himself.

He felt a strong hit to his jaw and then push to his shoulder making him fall to the floor. He was about to hiss and get up, when he felt than Anti sat at his hips and was strongly holding his shirt.

Jackie saw that he would propably get a headbang but this never came, when he felt Anti pull him strongly up he was met with soft lips on his own. Anti was kissing him. And it was not a soft kiss it was a full kiss with addition of a tounge and sucking a lip.

Jackie gripped Antis shirt and started to kiss back.

When the kiss ended Anti smiled at the flushed man.

-Sorry. You just looked cu̸t̴e. – He said and gave Jackie a quick peck. - More than usųa̸ļ . - And he teleported himself out.


End file.
